


Uncertainty

by apostate_anima



Series: Black Heart Inertia [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Lu Desei, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Female Drell Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostate_anima/pseuds/apostate_anima
Summary: Resistance scouts come across cryopods containing some of the species that came aboard the Keelah Si’yah, the missing quarian ark. The Pathfinder teams, APEX and the Resistance are on the case to rescue any other possible ejected pods and hopefully find out why the ark sent the warning signal to keep away. Amidst the uncertainty, Lu finds herself lost in guilt-ridden thoughts





	Uncertainty

**Prompt:** _You tried to reach across me but your face got really close to mine and now we’re just staring at each other_

* * *

 

Each Pathfinder team had assembled small teams along with APEX and Resistance members temporarily in their crews, each ship heading to different marked locations where cryopods were suspected to have landed. Lu and Evfra had gone along with the Human Pathfinder’s team, seeing as they were both most familiar with this crew. Aboard the Tempest everyone was busy as they neared their assigned destination, diligently preparing themselves and discussing what they might find once they landed.

Once debriefing was done with, Lu headed to the locker room, setting to put on her armor. Her mind was running with a million thoughts at once, her feelings in disarray despite the stern look on her face. One of the reasons she directly solicited to be assigned to the Nexus was she wasn’t that much familiar with her own species. The only positive experience she truly had with another drell was with her mother, and she was long dead. The other, an ex-boyfriend who all but made her wish to never interact with another of her species again. Then there was the occasional drell she came across in her travels and in the Citadel but everyone knew her species mostly kept to Kahje–those out of the hanar homeworld were far in between.

Despite this, she told herself this could be a new start in Andromeda, she could perhaps reconnect with people of her species…Yet, when the chance presented itself, she accepted her position aboard the Nexus. Guilt ate at her, just like it did back when her mother died. Perhaps it was that primal fear of feeling like one of the last of her species, the sinking feeling still fresh in her psyche when she learned the Keelah Si’yah was missing. Or perhaps it was because she felt she’d already failed in her new disposition, feeling guilty over being relatively safe when thousands of drell were suffering gods knew what.

Her hands fumbled with the straps of her armor, the thoughts clouding her mind, vivid flashbacks threatening to slip her into solipsism. Grey eyes kept staring forward, blank and lost, breathing a tad raggedly while she tried to will herself to remain here, in the present, to focus on what needed to be done.

“Lu?”

Evfra’s voice pulled her abruptly from her thoughts, jolting slightly and turning to face him.

“Hey,” she replied meekly, finally putting attention back on her armor, trying to clip on her arm braces. “Ready for this?”

She received a hum in reply as he stepped forward, eyes carefully searching for hers, assessing her body language, the way her hands lightly trembled. His brow pulled slightly with concern, not used to seeing her so vulnerable and he knew by now when she nearly lost herself in solipsism. Closing the distance between them, he took hold of her arm, swatting away her other one and made quick work of strapping on her arm brace correctly.

“Ah…thanks…” she said quietly, briefly glancing up at him, “My fingers are too slippery today, dropping everything…” The excuse was weak and Evfra was clearly not buying it. “I’ll just finish here–”

“Let me,” Evfra interceded and reached for the other arm brace in the locker behind her.

The action brought him closer still to her, chests bumping lightly and briefly. Lu was frozen in place, holding her breath for a moment before she got a good whiff of his intoxicating scent, threatening to trigger a rather pleasant memory involving him. As he pulled back, his neck tendrils brushed against her frill, causing a shiver to run down her spine, and he paused, mere inches away from her face, simply staring back at her. Though they held each other’s gazes, Evfra still reached for her unarmored forearm and blindly strapped on her other arm brace.

Words were unspoken, yet they could read each other in a way. Her grey eyes, drowning in inner turmoil yet silently asking for support. His icy blue eyes, firm and understanding, letting her know her was there for her, anything she needed.

“Evfra…” she finally broke the silence, her arm still loosely held in his hands, his fingers drawing comforting circles against the cloth beneath the armor. “I’m scared…”

“I’m here,” he said, tone unwavering. His hands came up to cup her cheeks, leaning his head forward until their foreheads were touching.

Lu let out a shaky breath, leaning into his touch, wondering what she did in her messy life to gain this impossible man’s love and trust. It was intimidating, in a way, how strongly she felt for him, how she yearned for him, all those years of being used to being alone and betrayed and constantly disappointed…It had certainly made her bitter but she was truly glad deep down that she’d given herself this chance to be close to another once more.

Placing a kiss to the diamond-shaped pattern on her forehead, he declared, “Whatever we find down there, I’ll be nearby my dear…”

* * *

 

I'm always open to more prompts, send some [here](http://animarosa.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts) if you want!


End file.
